Bugzzy
Bugzzy is a Mini-boss and sometimes Helper in the Kirby video game series. Bugzzy, as his name implies, is a giant insect. He is based off a stag beetle and uses his large mandibles to pick up and slam whatever it can grab. In Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Bugzzy appears in the later levels as a mini-boss, and is the only enemy that gives the Backdrop ability. He can also be found in the Arena in Grape Garden. Bugzzy dashes toward Kirby in a straight line trying to grab him with his mandibles. Once grabbed, Bugzzy slams Kirby into the ground. He also flies into the air and hovers after Kirby slowly, enabling it to reach him whether he is positioned high or low. Bugzzy supplies ammunition to use against himself in the form of two tiny beetles it releases into the air. These bugs slowly flutter and home in on Kirby. They can be inhaled and spit back at Bugzzy. Also, stars spit at the beetles will penetrate through them the way Double stars usually work. The delay that happens while he is charging to grab is shortened from his appearance in Super Star, and can catch unattentive players off guard. ''Kirby's Avalanche Bugzzy is faced as the tenth challenger in the Avalanche tournament. Bugzzy: ROOAAAAAAARRR!!!!! Kirby: Oh, I'm so scared! ''Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra Bugzzy returns as a mini-boss. His actions remain the same as his initial appearance, though his size is no more twice the size of Kirby now. Bugzzy also is the Helper for the Suplex ability. His colors are changed to a purple shell and a blue belly when an ally. He uses all the same attacks Kirby uses. He is a large helper and stands twice as tall as normal ones. Bugzzy appears in Helper to Hero. He has an orange shell and purple belly. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Bugzzy appeared in the anime as a Demon Beast purchased from (and as you can tell, much bigger than in games) Nightmare Enterprises by King Dedede in the episode Kirby's Duel Role, after he discovered that Kirby was no good at swordsplay after observing his "duel" with Meta Knight. Kirby dueled Bugzzy and, with Meta Knight's help, inhales one of Bugzzy's swords to get the Sword ability. Sword Kirby began to fight Bugzzy until Meta Knight reminded Kirby to focus his power, at which point Kirby falls asleep! When given the order to finish Kirby off, Kirby wakes up and uses the Sword Beam attack. Bugzzy tries to block it, but it was futile as he was split into two. His appearance is similar to his Helper Design, only he is more or less completely blue. Bugzzy was one of the few enemies from the games to come into the anime to NOT give an ability it is associated with (Sword). This is probably because the abilities that look similar to Backdrop and Suplex were used later (Fighter and Throw respectively). Trivia *Bugzzy has wings to fly, but he never uses them as a helper. *Bugzzy's look from the anime is used on the English Kirby: Nightmare In Dreamland commercial. Artwork Image:Bugzzy.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Bugzzy.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Bugzzy1.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Gallery File:Bugzzy_Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Sprites Image:BugzzyKA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:BugzzyKAV.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' Image:BugzzyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) Image:BugzzyhelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) Image:BugzzyKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:Bugzzy_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) Image:BugzzyhelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Image:BugzzyhelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) Other Helper Icons Image:BugzzyiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Category:Villains Category:Helpers Category:Enemies Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Throw-Related Enemies Category:Demon Beast